


Her Crimson Essence

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [12]
Category: Dracula - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bitey Bitey Vampire Lovin', F/F, Femslash February, Worcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy might love Mina to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Crimson Essence

Lucy bites down, hard. Mina shivers, hurting, after a while not hurting at all.

Her fingers scrabble at Lucy's back, her life's blood filling Lucy's veins as her body contorts.

 

'Lucy,' she sobs, not knowing if it's a plea or a benediction. 

 

Lucy doesn't note it either way.

 

She just bites down harder, filling her mouth with the rich crimson essence of Mina, _ her _ Mina.No-one elses. Lucy is the last thing that Mina knows in the world of the living. She’s the last thing Mina  _ feels _ , scrabbling for an ecstasy that’ll claim her life.

 

Lucy’s tear are bloody, afterwards.


End file.
